<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snekth Sense by Goth_Maudra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719242">Snekth Sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Maudra/pseuds/Goth_Maudra'>Goth_Maudra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Maudra/pseuds/Goth_Maudra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hodgepodge piece for the Good Omens Bingo prompt, "Sixth Sense."  (the lines are straight, just a wonky camera angle)<br/>Aziraphale senses *something's* off...(Jaws theme from behind couch)<br/>Canvas board, acrylic paint, alcohol markers, dollhouse rug, dimensional paint, 1/57% of a Q-tip, printout of Aziraphale's tartan, bits, bobs, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snekth Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>